The Violation Instigation
by BBTfan2
Summary: When Leonard shows up late from getting Thai food how will Sheldon react? How will Sheldon and Penny deal with the incident that takes place while Leonard is gone, and will he fall? eventual slash
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon POV

Rain splattered against the window of the moderately sized apartment located in Pasadena California as one of the occupants waited patiently on the couch for the Thai food that his roommate was soon to arrive with. It was one of the duo's most sacred traditions that had held for the last 8 years of their relationship as roommates. One Dr. Leonard Hofstadter would go and acquire the food and bring it home to Dr. Sheldon Cooper for their joined consumption and would arrive at roughly 7:33 PM every Monday night. Tonight however Sheldon Cooper was slightly annoyed as it was now 8 PM and even with the expected disparities caused by the weather his roommate was late.

'What could have caused Leonard to be this late? Maybe he stopped in the hall to talk to Penny' Sheldon wondered, but quickly dismissed it as Penny was working at the Cheesecake Factory.

When the sound of keys and the rough tumble of the old lock of the door sounded the physicist quickly stood to help his friend. However when the door opened he froze at the sight before him. Dripping wet his friend was not struggling with the expected food stuffs, but was struggling due to the obvious pain that the bruised and bloodied man was exuding. Cuts and bruises littered all the visible skin and blood was soaking into the blue shirt that had been torn in several places.

"Leonard! What happened?" Sheldon exclaimed fighting down his pathological need to scold the other man for getting the floor wet.

"They…I…I…need to go to the doctor…Sheldon, get Penny" the man gasped, shuddering either from the cold, or from pain.

Springing into action the taller man ran across the room grabbing the phone and quickly dialing the waitress.

"Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiing….. Penny, you need to come home right now, it's an emergency, NO A REAL EMERGENCY" Sheldon yelled into the phone and hanging up "Penny will be here soon, I'll be back with towels, a dry coat, and some dry clothes."

Sheldon darted into Leonard's room to grab some clothes, but paused and went to his room since his clothes were larger and less likely to further irritate any injury the man had. Stopping in the bathroom to grab a few towels he returned to the living room to find Leonard exactly where he left him.

"SHELDON, OPEN UP!" Penny called from the other side of the door that led to the hallway.

"Come on Leonard," Sheldon said purposefully ignoring the flinch that his roommate made as he guided the smaller man out by the shoulder.

"Sheldon, wha…oh sweetie!" Penny cut off and quickly ushered the two men out the door and down the stairs once again cursing the lack of a working elevator.

BBTBBTBBT

The ride to the emergency room was short, but felt a lot longer to all of the people in the car. Sheldon had opted to ride in the back seat with Leonard, and had wrapped Leonard in towels and was currently cradling the other close to him. Contrary to what many believed he was not as naïve as they presumed. He with his IQ of 187 was able to piece together that his friend had been assaulted, judging from his unwillingness to talk about it, and the torn clothes he was able to infer that what had taken place was horrible.

"Where here…" Penny said, stating the obvious, 'Probably attempting to maintain some type of sense of normalcy.

Ushering Leonard out of the back seat of the Volkswagen and gesturing for Penny to go notify a nurse as the duo made their way into the building at a more sedated pace. The sterile smell of the emergency room coupled with the sound of nurses and doctors hustling and bustling around assaulted Sheldon as he guided the now shaking man next to him.

"Shh…shh…we're almost there Lenny, I've got you" Sheldon murmured in a voice as comforting as he could and reverted to the nickname that he only used on special occasions such as Leonard being sick.

Two nurses quickly advanced on the after the receptionist called the appropriate code after Penny had explained the situation. As the woman and man began to guide Leonard away and to the back to do an examination the physicist latched on to the one constant in his life effectively dragging Sheldon along.

BBTBBTBBT

"Mr. Hofstadter? Can you tell us what happened?" The Doctor asked as he and the nurses helped remove and bag every article of clothing that was removed.

"I…was walking back to my car from the Thai food restaurant…We eat there every Monday and when I set my food down to grab my keys I was grabbed and dragged into the alley…I don't know who he was…He was a good five inches taller than me…wearing a ski mask…he pushed me against the wall…"

Sheldon's mind shut down. For once in the physicist's life he could not comprehend something. Ususally when he didn't understand something he could at least process it till he could somewhat grasp the situation, but in this instance listening to his friend recount his assault…

"..he ripped my shirt as I struggled...before I could yell he stuffed a sock into my mouth…it should be in the pocket of my coat…then he undid my jeans..a..and he raped me…" Leonard finished sobbing into his hands.

"BANG!" followed by the screeching sound of wood breaking and metal rending was heard throughout the room.

Sheldon found himself standing with his hand having plunged through what had once been a table made of wood with a metal framed construction. The structure was mangled and shattered beyond recognition with its legs bent outwards and the tabletop broken into three pieces.

"Sorry, I'll pay for that…"Sheldon said looking at the people who were currently staring at him.

"Yes…well we'll be sending all of the clothing and DNA samples off to a lab to be tested, we cleaned all the visible wounds and bandaged the broken and bruised ribs. Also we have a prescription for some pain medication and a note for you not to return to work till you are ready…"

"Excuse me doctor, can you add me to that note so that I can stay home to take care of Leonard? We work at the same university and I have enough sick-leave saved up for about a year so it would not be a hardship, especially since I can work from home…" Sheldon said in one large breath.

"Yes, that would be a great idea…now I'll leave you to change into the clothes you brought and send the samples and statement to the police. After that your prescription and note will be waiting with the receptionist at check out…" The doctor finished.

With that the man left and for the first time left the two roommates alone since the assault.

BBTFAN:

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sheldon POV

The silence that filled the room made Sheldon uncomfortable in a way that had never happened. Lack of sound was usually what he strived for, but in this instance he didn't know what to say. He knew that Leonard was a priority so he began handing the other man socks, pants shortly followed by the shirt and jacket.

"Sheldon…these are yours…" Leonard said confused.

"Yes well I figured that since my clothes are larger they would not aggravate your injuries and be easier to navigate." Sheldon said looking at the man to gauge his feelings on the matter.

Leonard POV

"I…thank you Sheldon" Leonard said blushing.

With all of the horrible things that had happened to him in the last couple of hours he found it comforting that Sheldon would have taken his comfort into account. As he gingerly put the clothes on savoring the smell of April Fresh Downy and the mild yet spicy scent that was purely Sheldon.

He winced slightly as he stretched to put on the shirt and jacket that were handed to him. As he bent to put on the socks and shoes that he was given he gasped and sat up abruptly in pain.

"Oh Leonard, sorry I was not paying attention to your needs, hold on I'll help you put those on…" Sheldon said taking the socks and shoes from his friend he knelt on the cold floor.

The man took his time to slip both cotton socks on followed by the leather moccasins he had procured from one of the costumes they had used for the Renaissance fair as it would be far more comfortable to wear. After retying the second moccasin since it was crooked, Sheldon stood up and brushed the small dust particles off his knees.

"Are you sufficiently readyto go?" Sheldon asked with a small smile that made Leonard blush once again.

"Uh..yes" Leonard said hopping off the table and once again blushing as Sheldon slung an arm around him guiding him from the room and down the hall.

Finally Leonard gave into the urge to lean into the comforting warmth of his friend and smiled a bit when the arm tightened around him minutely. As the double doors opened and Sheldon led him into the waiting room he shivered knowing that he would actually have to face the real world.

"Leonard, Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed walking toward them

Over the last couple of months Leonard had noticed that his feelings had changed in regards to the actress/waitress. While he had once thought Penny would the mother of his children and possibly his future wife he now thought of her as a good friend and sister. Sure he thought she was unbelievably pretty and he had enjoyed the sex, but he knew that they were better suited as friends.

"How are you feeling Leonard?" Penny asked fussing a bit and straightening out his coat.

"Um…I'm fine Penny" Leonard said looking down.

"No you are not Leonard. Now we need to get you home, you've had a horrible and stressful day and I imagine that you need to get some rest after we get your prescription." Sheldon said herding the group out toward the car.

Penny POV

Penny looked at the pair questioningly but decided it wasn't worth trying to get anything now. From the protective stance and arm that Sheldon was using she was fearing the reality of what happened. She doubted either of the men knew that Sheldon was acting like a guard dog or that the dynamics of their relationship was probably changing. Smiling softly behind them she hoped that Leonard and Sheldon found happiness in each other.

"Let's go home guys" Penny said unlocking the car and chuckling to herself at the fact that Sheldon had neither complained about her driving speed or the check engine light.

BBTBBTBBT

Sheldon POV

After the car stopped he immediately stepped out looking for any sign of danger before he went to Leonard's side of the car and helped the man out. The trip up the stairs was slow and slightly cumbersome as he kept his arm around his friend and checked around every corner before they continued.

"Here we go Leonard, let me just unlock the door and we can get you into the shower and off to bed after a bit of food and your prescriptions…" Sheldon said guiding the man to the bathroom.

He felt slightly bad that he seemed to be bossing Leonard around, but after assessing his actions he realized it was his own way of coping.

'I guess normal human emotional reactions do effect me…' Sheldon thought absentmindedly as he helped Leonard undress.

"Do you need help getting in?" Sheldon inquired while removing the bandages and tossing them in the garbage bin.

"No I'll be okay, can you leave some clothes out for me?" Leonard said as Sheldon began leaving.

"Certainly"

BBTBBTBBT

"Sheldon" Penny said as soon as the man returned and began making tea.

"Yes Penny?" he said never looking away from his task.

"What…what happened to him?" She asked with a few tears in her voice.

"They…r…raped him" Sheldon said chocking out the last bit.

"Oh my god…I…oh Leonard" The girl said collapsing on the sofa and sobbing quietly into her hands.

Sheldon quickly finished and shoved the cup into her hands as he wrapped his arms around her comforting the one person besides himself that cared about Leonard even slightly as much as he did.

"Don't worry Penny…We'll help him…I…"Sheldon quieted as the shower shut off.

Hopefully he wasn't lying to his friend and they really could help Lenny through the pain and anguish that was probably plaguing him. Rising from his spot the tall man went to check on his friend and make sure that everything was settled for the night, know that Penny would let herself out of the apartment.

Thank you so much for the reviews

This chapter I a bit shorter, but soon we'll get a bit longer

Please review


End file.
